Etienne Cedric
Etienne Cedric is a member of the House of Cedric. He served as a messenger during the Grand Alliance's campaign in Maar Sul in the Great War. His father Ambroise Cedric became the Governor of Port Cedric after the Struan Rebellion, and their house gained more prestige in the process. Etienne is presently trying to ensure collaboration between the Houses of Cedric and Struan to keep the port city safe from external and internal threats. Biography Early Years Etienne Cedric was born to the House of Cedric, one of the noble families who lived in Port Cedric which had been named to honour their ancestor Cedric the Andain. The House of Struan ruled the city by the time of Etienne's birth, however, and Etienne's father Ambroise Cedric sent Etienne to the King's College in Victoire at an early age where the young nobleman would study for many years under the best tutors so that he could serve his king and country as a knight. Distreyd Era By the time of the Yamatian Invasion, the teenaged Etienne was in King Remy Aurelac's entourage and served as a messenger on the battlefield. After Remy fell in the Battle of Caer Goddard, Etienne and the surviving Maar Sulais fled into the wilderness where they waged a guerrilla war against the Yamatian forces. In 1004 AE, reinforcements from the Grand Alliance finally arrived, led by Kings Marcus Sarillius of Remon and Prince Kagetsu II of Maar Sul. While planning how to infiltrate Maar Sul City and dethrone the usurper Martin Struan, Kagetsu and his entourage learned that Etienne had found out that the ranking Yamatian officer in Maar Sul was seemingly none other than Masamori Hyuga, the Shogun of Yamato, himself. The forces of the Alliance proceeded to the Maar Sulais capital and liberated it, putting an end to the Shogun who was actually his nephew Noriaki Hyuga in a magical disguise as well as executing Struan for treason and thus putting a swift end to the Struan Rebellion. Once Maar Sul was in the Alliance's hands and Kagetsu II had been crowned king, Kagetsu rewarded Etienne and his family for their loyalty and allowed them to take over the Struans' former position as lords of Port Cedric while stripping the House of Struan from its noble status. Etienne's family remained in Port Cedric for the duration of the final years of the Great War to ensure peace in the kingdom and make sure the shift in power in Port Cedric happened bloodlessly. The Struans, albeit angered by Kagetsu's execution of Martin Struan, had to relent when the Alliance and its allies from the Khitan Khanate were on their doorstep and handed over the title of governor to the House of Cedric. After the war ended abruptly in the Cataclysm, the Cedrics and the Struans made peace and began collaborating in earnest to ensure that Maar Sul would remain safe. Etienne's father Ambroise was named governor of Port Cedric, and Etienne became his right hand man. Godslayer Era Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Cedric : His title. Appearance A blond man clad in green clothes. Personality and Traits Calm and analytical, he has a keen eye for detail. Powers and Abilities Although he's lately acted in a role of a peacemaker and governor, he's also a decent knight due to the training he received in his youth in Victoire. Relationships Ambroise Cedric Etienne cares for his ailing father Ambroise and has been groomed to become his successor. Kagetsu II Etienne was loyal to Kagetsu II and has since then served the rulers of Maar Sul City to the best of his abilities. Malcom Struan Etienne tries to be in good standing with Malcom, the head of the House of Struan, to ensure peace between the two families. See also *House of Cedric *Port Cedric Category:Characters Category:House of Cedric Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age